The Friend Of Herobrine
by Ninjagorulz
Summary: A girl who goes shopping has her life turned in a weird direction after finding something, or someone that makes everything go crazy. Trying to escape the people against her, she digs underground with Herobrine. Until she has no choice but to go up to the surface and Curiosity ALMOST killed the cat... Rated T for a small amount of violence and one scene of blood.
1. Yeah Things go crazy!

**Hello Everyone! I have a new story, just finished! I know this may seem a bit rushed, but is only six pages long. Well, in my style of writing. I don't like to make paragraphs. If I could have someone help me with this in beta, that would be great! I'll try to fix it later, but today the non-paragraphing stays! I also do not like to torture my characters! Reviews are supported, even the ones that are about how bad my work is!**

 **EDIT: Fixed paragraphs! As well as line breaks!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM MINECRAFT! DON'T HURT ME MICROSOFT! YOU ARE ALMIGHTY ALONG WITH GOOGLE!**

* * *

This is the story of a wandering shopping girl, known as Madio am-po, that got a new friend… One that is believed to be evil and cruel. This man was known as Herobrine. it all began when this girl was going shopping at a store. There were wooden walls, floors, and shelves. The roof was cobblestone. I was walking down an aisle when I saw diamond on the floor. I followed it until I came across a pole of diamond.

On the pole was Herobrine himself. He merely looked down with with his eyes very dim and almost closed. I could tell he had no hope. I felt pity for the being and quietly moved my hand towards the rope that bound him to the pole. Once I touched it he snapped his head up at me and tried to give a menacing glare. Instead it was a face that was in pain and soon he stopped trying and started to give me a confused glare when the ropes started to loosen.

I dropped the ropes softly to the ground and I grabbed his arm. Herobrine was totally confused as to what was happening while I just pulled him out of the store running. We ran for about five minutes when out of nowhere, guards found us with spears surrounding us. I soon passed out along with Herobrine.

* * *

I was now in a stadium with many others surrounding me while I was on a single little platform. No one took notice of me or the boy that was wearing a red sweater, had short black hair and was wearing jeans. He looked like he was about seven years old and was watching the scene before us. Herobrine was now attached to a wooden pole with chains this time. He was hopeless looking once again. Two guards dressed in brown were holding spears on both sides of Herobrine. On the right was a villager reading a book and speaking a speech. I was too focused on how I could possibly save him. I decided that I had to just believe in an old wives tale and do a secret wishing saying that would supposedly come true if you were trying to do the right thing. "Madio, Madio, I wish that I may become friends with herobrine and save him. Madio, Madio."

The little boy noticed my chanting and looked at me with curiosity. "Why would you want to save Herobrine?" He asked softly. I merely just looked away and watched with worry. "I won't tell. Please?" He asked again. I couldn't resist children. I decided to tell him. "I couldn't stand to see a soul looking so hopeless. It- It wasn't right. I felt so bad. I just had to set him free." He smiled. He stood up and walked up the stairs, while the sound of a bunch of blocks being placed followed. There was a man dressed like a king. And he walked towards him. No doubt it probably WAS a king. I've just been living under a rock lately and haven't seen him at all in my village. The boy whispered in his ear, most likely telling my story.

I soon lost attention towards them when the speech was ended and I saw that a man dressed in all black with a mask and a sword walked onto the stage. I knew what that meant. I screamed "NO!" As I ran forwards and ran into an invisible wall. I tried to mine out for a few seconds when I realized it felt like obsidian, just invisible. I have run into obsidian quite a few times. I realized that even though they could knock me out, they can't take anything from me. I luckily had my Diamond pickaxe on me and I forgot to put it away at home. I started to bash my pickaxe against the hard stone. I saw that the people started to finally look in my direction in confusion. It was as if they were hearing a sound from nowhere. After the first block disappeared, I started on the second one. I had no time to be surprised.

I then heard the child coming back down towards me. No I couldn't let him get to me. I struck the invisible stone one last time and it came into my inventory just like the last one. I ran as fast as I could towards the stage with the kid hot on my tail. The kid then tripped and didn't chase after me anymore. I pulled out an Iron sword. I finally reached the stage and smacked the executioner in the face with the blunt side of my sword. He fell down from the force while holding his head. I fought the two guards and smacked their spears away. I hit one on the back while I smacked the other in the stomach. I saw a key on the ground. I ran towards it while the villager ran towards it as well. I punched him before he could grab it and I picked it up.

Quickly, I unlocked the hidden lock and got the chains off of Herobrine. Now he looked hopeful but in pain. I tried to to get him to walk away from the pole but when he tried, he fell down. No wonder they only tied him to a wooden pole. I didn't know what made him so weak and in pain. I couldn't do anything to help him. Then I noticed the archers that now lined the walls and were aimed at me. I was scared to no end but I held on a brave face and watched every single archer. Herobrine looked at it all and he must've taken the last of his strength and made bedrock all around us except beneath us because once he did, he passed out.

* * *

 **:D REVIEW PLEASE! Also, you can review even if you don't have an account. You can just put a name up and type whatever you like!**


	2. Danger in the Museum!

**Hi again! I have a new chapter for you all! I am going to try to edit the paragraph errors today. Also the dialogue errors that are surely going to be there... Read on!**

* * *

I had dug a tunnel many blocks deep and covered a lot of my tracks. Especially my first tunnel. Once I dug deep enough, there was no sound. I luckily had a bed on me, but I had only one. With Herobrine being in such a fragile state, I decided he would get it once I made a room and lit it with torches. I dug out something that was small but not so spacious that I could prance around in a large area. I put down the bed and dragged Herobrine onto it. I decided to just make a small hay area and made a small straw pillow. It was the best I could do for myself. Soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, and I had no idea what time it was. I never brought my clock with me when I would be on the surface, it felt valuable to me. I picked the hay back up and tried to nudge Herobrine awake. He didn't budge. I sighed and decided that I would drag him like yesterday. I dragged him off the bed and that is when he woke up. He snapped his head at me and his eyes glowed brightly for less than a second then dimmed when he realized that I was the one who woke him up. He tried to stand, but when he got up he walked forward and fell. "Whoa there, you _just_ passed out maybe a day ago. You need to take it easy." I insisted. Herobrine looked at me confused. "I am only guessing it was a day ago. I've mined and dragged you all the way here and even gave you a bed while I slept on my makeshift hay stack. I'm no expert, but time really can fly when you have no sense of time in general." I surmised calmly.

Oddly enough, he only shrugged and decided to go with my answer. "You know, I'd usually expect you to at least talk back a little. Even a simple 'Hmm.'" I stated. He looked away. I guessed it was a touchy subject, even for the powerful being he must've had his weak spots. "Well, we can stay here until you can walk, otherwise I would have to drag you again. I'd rather chose the former." I suggested. Herobrine huffed and pushed himself up. It took a second for him to regain balance, and he tried to walk again. This time he succeeded. I proceeded to break and collect the bed. I took out my pickaxe and Herobrine took out his own. Then we now dug side-by-side.

* * *

We had dug for much time. Rested for just as much time. We finally have run out of wood materials. I knew we needed to go to the surface. I did not like the idea of doing so. I did not know how long it had been. I knew however, that it must have been a long while. I feared what I would see. The two of us started to dig up to the surface and soon we broke out from the ground. Luckily, we were in a forest, but a bit further away I saw houses in a sandstone color, but they looked much different. there were metal horseless small carriages that were stopped by all of the houses. Things all were different. We chopped down trees and replanted so that people wouldn't get suspicious in time. for some reason I got curious and sneaked over to the road with lines on it. Across it I saw a building with the words that said:

 **MUSEUM OF FAMOUS ESCAPES**

Below it, it showed a picture of us and it specifically said:

THE STORY OF HEROBRINE AND MADIO:

THE WORLD'S MOST DARING AND EFFECTIVE ESCAPE!

Crud. I did _not_ want to be popular. Yet, I am somewhat flattered. I just dug underground. I didn't _really_ do _that_ much… Herobrine just looked at me as if whether we should go into the museum or not. What I was about to say was going to be risky. "I can make some new clothing out of wool. If you can give me about sixteen string, I can make them. I also have some spare dye, so that it will look a little less like we're trying to hide." I stated.

Surprisingly fast, he got me the string and I made the items quickly. I gave a green sweatshirt to him and I gave myself a red hat. I also gave myself a blue cape and I passed a small amount of cloth that would hide his eyes from people, but it was thin enough to see out of. I was the one to show him how to wear it and he caught on fairly fast. Soon we crossed the lined road, and awfully carefully might I say. I knew that if this is a road, you can get run over.

We walked inside and found that we needed to pay one gold ingot for entry. I paid it easily. Now that we were inside, we saw many escapes. People who escaped by running, hiding, or even being a triple agent! Once we came upon our own exhibit, we were amazed. Apparently we were the most effective escape since the people could not break the rock, no matter what they could do. The people found no trace of me or Herobrine after I started digging. Thank you forgetfulness! When I finally looked at how long we were gone, I saw that we disappeared for _fifteen years_! How is that possible! I haven't aged barely a year! Herobrine looked at me and gave a look that screamed, _Yeah… About that…_ I glared at him. I would ask him later. Soon I focused on the guards and how they were whispering and looking at us suspiciously. I poked him and said "Let's go home. I think supper tonight will be chicken." Herobrine just nodded. He knew that I wanted to get out, and _now_.

Soon we left and made it into the woods. I re-made the hole down to our tunnel and walked down. I hid the tracks and took off the extra clothing. "Explain. Draw on the walls or something, just _explain_." I commanded. He did and in the end, I saw that it tried to say that being near him for long amounts of time causes aging to slow down for you and that his blood would heal any wound and give a longer life towards anyone who had his blood in their bloodstream. I was a little creeped out by that. Soon the thought was discarded when I heard voices. Guards were digging near us. _No! NO! They will NOT get us again!_ I mentally screamed. I looked for something to protect us. I had the invisible blocks! I made a pathway and dragged Herobrine with me. At the entrance, I placed obsidian around the entrance and put the invisible blocks directly in the entrance. It would take time to get through.

I kept digging straight then started digging a maze. A maze where almost all the paths were a circle. Only the path to the left was the way out. I made five of the chamber-ish things and dragged Herobrine with me. When we reached the end he looked troubled. I knew that look and it meant he was planning something. When he drew it on the wall. I denied it at first, but then saw why. I finally accepted and dug upwards with him. We would face our fate. No longer would we run. Now, we go and fight for ourselves. We were going to face the surface and give in. We needed to stop running. No one can delay things forever, and now we must pay the price.

* * *

 **So yeah, the ending of this is going to be _so_ cheesy but whatever. This story is meant to just be a short nice little thing. To be honest, it actually came from a dream one night. It started from when Madio was shopping and ended when the kid asked her about why she wanted to save Herobrine. Yeah... Weird. Though not the creepiest dream I've had! Anyways, reviews are greatly anticipated and appreciated! Having good responses to what you do is good for people. Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated! I am young and I need a bit of help sometimes. Have a good day!**


	3. Eternal Friends

**Hi once more!** **Bit of Gore/Blood in this chapter for a tiny bit, I have put the warnings there and if you don't want to read it, then skip it and move on to the next part of the story. Also, t** **his is the last chapter in this story and it will be _so_ cheesy at the end. **

**Herobrine: *Squints eyes and stares***

 **Me: IT'S TRUE THOUGH!**

 **Herobrine: *Still is squinting eyes and staring***

 **Me: *Sighs* Well, read, review, favorite or share this to a friend! Whatever you like! :)**

* * *

Well, it could be worse. Being stuck in a gray room with someone questioning us isn't as bad as being dead. Life is good. Life is _definitely_ good. "So, why did you get 'Him'," The male questioner spat, "Out of his chains in that store. I heard that you pitied the being and-" I cut him off. "Yes I did. What they did to him was not right! Do you think that they were right in the head to _torture_ someone until their face had no hope and then when they do have hope, decide to say ' Oh since someone cares for you, why don't we ruin the last moments of your life by making you weak and then kill you in a day!'" I sarcastically ranted.

The questioner had a look of surprise for a moment. It disappeared quickly and a face of no emotion came to his face like before. I wanted to sneer _so_ badly, but my train of thought stopped when I realized that Herobrine wasn't here. "Where is he." I said calmly, but it was in such a voice that it unnerved the questioner. However he remained silent. I repeated, with anger becoming laced into my tone in such a way that I sounded _really_ dangerous. He spoke into something and said "We got a problem, code 416 and 423" my eye twitched. I was done with this. Now, I had an enchantment on my pickaxe, and it was Efficiency V, courtesy of Herobrine.

I needed to find him. It was like I needed a person I could trust. "Sending Backup!" The thing the questioner had spoke back distorted. I realized I had a short temper with other people. Weird. I pushed it off and decided to dig my own way out. I walked towards a random wall when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I snapped my head back and looked at the questioner. "Tell me your name please." I asked. The man stayed silent. "No?" I asked once more. I heard a small whisper from him. "Simon. Simon Smith." I smiled slightly.

"Goodbye then Simon. I am leaving." I stated politely. He frowned, most likely expecting me to hit him when I first started my sentence. He let go of me and I looked towards the wall and mined. I left the wall behind perfectly placed and found another room. It was much less nicer than mine. Instead, it looked as if it were abandoned or used for other things. There was a metal table snapped in two, a chair lies shattered on the ground, and a small patch of green cloth laid on the ground. I picked it up and it felt like the cloth I made out of string from spiderwebs and used as a makeshift disguise. However, I had to make sure it was truly the same thing Herobrine wore. I stretched it and looked for a single strand that was not green. I found that I could use less dye if I just let the top layer have dye and it would still look nice. I found it fast and gasped. It _was_ part of his sweatjacket I gave him! Looking around I didn't see any more clues.

That was until heard a soft whimper from _inside_ the wall. Then I heard a the sound of something breaking. I started to mine in the wall I heard the whimper from. **(SLIGHT BIT OF GORE/BLOOD! READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!)** When I made it two blocks in, I saw Herobrine was on the ground, bleeding from a large wound on his side. I winced at the sight. I hated seeing blood. Then I saw the one who had a sword and it was covered in blood. The blood was becoming steam and lifted away. Looking back at Herobrine, I saw his wound patching up and his shirt underneath did the same. The scent of iron filled the air and I was disgusted. **(GORE/BLOOD OVER! YOU MAY CONTINUE!)** I glared intensely at the man before me.

I was more than _mad_. I was _FURIOUS_. _NO ONE DOES THIS TO MY FRIENDS!_ I went up to the man and whispered in his ear. "You've just dug yourself a grave in social life. You're about to get beaten by a girl. Who has only lived on bread, carrots and potatoes for a living. You think you're going to be legendary? Well, you can have it." I stuffed a potion in his that was for emergencies and it was a rare mixture. Somehow, Slowness, Poison, Weakness, and Mining Fatigue were all inside of the potion. Somehow, it could cause weird things to happen to people such as spontaneous jumping and weirdness. Sometimes, if the mind were too fragile, insanity would occur.

With the man collapsed on the floor, I dug down with the newly recovered Herobrine and placed the block back into it's place and dug once more. I was very scared now. With those people knowing we're still alive, they could easily come after us. We are armed but with the things I've seen, the people may have now advanced in weaponry and could probably take us down. I sighed. I now regretted my curiosity but it was satisfactory. As they say, "Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back." Herobrine looked at me with sorrow. Almost as if he was regretting the trip and putting me in danger. "Cheer up. Life isn't always easy and we both know that. It was bound to happen someday. I guess it just was today. Lets just go back." He nodded. We were about to walk out the front door when Herobrine suddenly looked very tired. He leaned side to side until smiling like an idiot and passing out. I caught him with no problem thanks to learning how to mine well. His weight was now at least two times lighter to pick up than when I first dragged him down into the tunnels we dug. Suddenly, I felt a pain in my arm. The world started to turn and spin. I lost self control for a moment and said "Stone is pretty…" then I passed out.

* * *

Groaning, I opened my eyes. Seeing that I was handcuffed and now in a new area I looked around for Herobrine. I saw him in the corner handcuffed and in a chair too. However, he was strapped down and looked as if he were the rejection while I was the prize. This time, when a girl came in, no older than at least five, came and asked me about what I did while I was missing. I just merely said "Digging, far away. Never to be seen again." the little girl nodded. I then refused to say more.

Then after a while, she left and I looked at the walls. they were white, almost as if it were there to see if anything stained the walls that could be used as evidence. I sighed. I wanted to just go back underground and hide away. It actually felt nice. I just had a simple task and did it. We did have fun every once in awhile with jokes and all that. At that moment, I decided that I would dig forever with Herobrine. He may live forever, but he'll need a friend. That friend that will be me.

* * *

Oh crud, how in the name of _reality_ are we going to escape? They're after us, we're running as fast as we can away from this place. I don't want to die! I have to get us out though! Almost there, the woods! They still haven't covered the hole! Herobrine jumped in first then I jumped in afterwards. I put a block above our heads and we started to go downwards, covering our tracks. We left a few fake trails just to be safe. As we reached the room that had all our stuff in it, we found everything was gone. I gaped at how empty it felt, no longer holding some of the treasures of our mining. I looked at Herobrine and he just stared at me. "We should get going. Not long until they might find this place." He sighed. Then he smiled kindly, almost as if knowing I was going to stay as long as I lived.

* * *

We were mining again and when we decided to stop and use some items from our inventory to make it the area look like it used to before the people took our items, Herobrine started to write on the wall. At the end of his drawing I tried to realize what it meant. When I did I looked at Herobrine with a face of pure sympathy. "You are asking me if I want to be immortal with you? By giving me a potion made with your blood and a secret ingredient inside?" He nodded and looked down as if I was going to say no. "My answer is yes. I'll be your friend forever, just so that you are never alone. Doesn't matter if rumors of you hurting people are true or fake. You need a friend, and you seem like you're worth fighting for." I spoke assuringly to him. Herobrine hugged me tightly as if this was the greatest day of his life. It probably was since people have always judged him.

He handed a glowing blue potion that had red streams flowing throughout it. I gaped at it's awe for a moment then drank it all down. I just felt a little fuzzy after that. It didn't feel like too much changed. That was until I heard "You should be able to hear me now. It's weird in a way but no one else can hear my voice. Neither should other people hear yours." I blinked. What? Who was that? It sounded almost like a teenager. "It's me, Herobrine. Only people like me can hear my voice." Herobrine said. I paused for a moment then hugged Herobrine. I could hear him now! "You know, funny thing is, now if you try to talk to someone, they won't see your mouth move, just like me. However, we can see each other's." Herobrine said with a tone of soft humour. I let go of him and just said "All is right in the world now."

* * *

I don't know how much time has passed since Herobrine gave me the potion. He's taught me about what else the potion did to me. Now I was able to run farther, faster, and easier than normal people. I could hold my breath longer and survive what used to be fatal hits. My strength was amplified as well. I even could just put enchantments on items by thinking about it! Though we still dug, On and on and on. Forever together underground. As two inseperable friends.

* * *

 **I TOLD YOU IT WAS GOING TO BE CHEESY! Yeah, so I hope you enjoyed this little thing I made! Short and sweet.**

 **Herobrine: *Scoffs***

 **Me: -_- You know it is true man! TRUE! T-R-U-E! Is it so hard to admit?**

 **Herobrine: *Nods***

 **Madio: *Facepalm***

 **Me: Even Madio knew it was cheesy!**

 **Herobrine: *Squints again***

 **Me: *Softly yells in frustration* Ugh, just... I hope you enjoyed the story of the eternal friends, now please, make my day and review. Reviewing nicely is like getting an A+ on a really hard test... Flames just help bake my cupcakes!** **HEHHEHE** **Have a good day or night or evening or whatever. JUST LIVE A GOOD LIFE! :D**


End file.
